Deep
by Aria Br
Summary: FICLET! Ginny datang ke sebuah tempat yang sangat tenang. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang./ "Kau biasa ke sini?"/ "Tidak. Hari ini spesial." /"Fred—dia telah pergi."/Ginny menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Siapa kau?" /Pertemuannya dengan orang itu... mengguncangkan hatinya./RnR?/Don't like don't read.


_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_

_Aku baru dateng ke fandom Harry Potter, padahal udah lama jadi silent reader(?) Hehe.. malah awalnya aku kenal ffn karena Harry Potter! _

_Ini fic Ginny yang menenangkan diri di pantai gitu.. deh. Semacam ficlet. Hehe. Ini juga sebenarnya fic yang kubuat dengan OC ku, tapi kuganti. :)_

_Don't like don't read ya. _

* * *

**_Deep_**

**_by Aria-chi_**

**_Harry Potter © JK Rowling_**

**_Don't like don't read_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Ginny berdiri saja di pinggiran pantai. Hari sudah mulai malam. Pantai itu terlihat beda dari pantai yang biasanya. Karena ada seperti bukit sebelum pesisir pantainya. Pasirnya juga tidak terlalu halus. Ada tempat untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah pantai itu. Pantai itu seperti danau. Tapi kedalaman air di tengah-tengah 'air' di situ tidak diragukan lagi. Sangat dalam. Jauh di seberang _pantai buatan _itu, ada jembatan. Di sebrang jembatan itu ada pantai dan laut yang asli.

Iris matanya menyipit. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki sekali. Tangannya menelusuri pasir yang agak kasar itu. Perempuan itu menggenggamnya erat, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Pasir itu berjatuhan, walau ada beberapa yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk perlahan-lahan lurus kembali. Matanya menatap perairan yang tenang itu.

Gadis itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Dia menanjak ke bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Ada satu pohon yang sangat rindang. Dengan hati-hati, Ginny duduk cukup jauh dari pohon itu. Tapi tetap saja Ginny menerima bayangan dari pohon itu. Bisa dibilang, sangat sejuk. Dia menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang membelai rambutnya.

Dia merasa aman di sana. Hangat sekali. Kau bisa merasakan kehangatannya di kulitmu. Seakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kedatangan seseorang. Hawa kedatangan seseorang.

"Kau biasa ke sini?"

Suara yang Ginny merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Ginny tidak menjawab. Dia juga tidak membuka matanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya siapa.

"Tidak. Hari ini spesial." Dia menjawab dengan lambat. "Tempat ini tenang." Ginny bisa merasakana ngin membelai pipinya. Menggelitiki wajahnya dengan caranya tersendiri.

Seseorang yang kelihatannya juga berbaring di samping Ginny itu bertanya, "Kenapa di sini, kalau begitu?"

Hening sejenak. Ginny bingung apakah dia akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Dia membuka mulutnya, "Ini tempat di mana aku biasa melihatnya bermain… aku hanya ingin melihatnya berman lagi…" Perempuan itu berbisik lembut. Ada nada rindu yang amat sangat di sela-sela kalimatnya.

Tenggorokannya seperti dibakar. "Ini… tempat di mana aku…"

Setetes air mata jatuh. "Aku menyesal… Aku menyesal…" Perempuan itu memaki dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang itu berbicara. "Kau tidak bodoh. Menurutku kau sangat berani."

_Eh?_

"Berani? Memangnya kautahu apa?" Ginny bertanya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk tidak membuka matanya. Kehangatan tempat ini membuatnya malas untuk berbincang dengan orang lain. "Fred—dia telah pergi. Sedangkan aku hidup di sini. Aku senang Harry selamat. Senang—aku sangat senang! Tapi melihat Mum terus begini, mau tidak mau aku menyesal. Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa bukan aku saja? Fred disayangi banyak orang!" Seru Ginny marah. Dadanya naik turun karena kehabisan napas.

Orang itu tiba-tiba memeluk Ginny. Ginny kaget tentu saja—tapi dia tidak repot-repot membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Dia menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau aman di sini…" ucap seseorang itu. Dia sepertinya tulus sekali ketika mengucapkannya.

"K-Kau… me-memang me-menge-ngerti?" Ginny sesenggukan.

Orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku telah bertindak bodoh. Aku sering sekali bertindak bodoh. Kepergianku mungkin membuat belahan diriku yang lain sedih."

Keheningan lagi-lagi tercipta.

Dia melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku merasa aku telah membayar kesalahanku. Aku tidak ingin adik-adikku dan orangtuaku sedih atas kepergianku. Kupikir, mereka setidaknya akan tersenyum."

Ginny tidak berkomentar. Dia terdiam dalam omongan orang itu.

"Ternyata… aku salah."

Orang itu menghela napas. "Maka dari itu, di tempat spesial milikmu, sebaiknya kau jangan menangis. Nikmatilah."

Ginny menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Siapa kau?"

Dia bangkit. Ginny bisa merasakannya. Ketika Ginny mendengar dia mulai menjauh, Ginny membuka matanya. Orang itu—pemuda itu—melambai pada Ginny lalu bayangannya tertutup pohon.

Iris matanya melebar. "Fred!"

* * *

RnR?


End file.
